Shrouding
by Sallie Reinaa
Summary: Bella and Edward. Bella and Jacob? What happens when an old friend and a new one's presence threaten to mess with the love of not one, but two couples in the Archangel Coven? Rated M for language and future lemons. A bit OOC, Canon couples. BxE,AxJ,RxE.
1. Preface

Preface

Bella POV

_This bond we share, its thicker than our venom. We are vampires, the strongest of this world, the Archangel Coven. What we have is no less than a miracle. We are linked by mind, by soul, a psychokinetic thread that keeps us linked together. We're all bound by our love for each other. Me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. The exceptions to this rule are none but three: Jacob, Jonathan and Athena. There was a time when we were "us". There was a time when it was "me" and "you" and "her" and "him". This is the story of the worst mess God created._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS :D Lol I know that I've been MIA for the longest time, but in all honesty, since I last posted here (The Other Brother) I've had a terrible case of writers block. So here I am, in my I Love Me pj's & starting this story. Trust me, when I got over the writers block(while doing dishes O.o) and had the inspiration for this story, I was all over the place. Literally. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Here's the story (****:**

**Disclaimer-I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters except one & the Meyer owns the rest.**

Info To Know Beforehand:

-Renesmee is nowhere in this story, though Bella &Edward are married & she's a vampire.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Jacob!" I screamed over the phone, trying to balance it between my ear and my shoulder with my hand full of clothes…for HIM.

"Yeah baby I'll be right there." he replied, made a kissy noise & hung up. I sighed. Even though he was a vampire, and never physically changed, I could never really figure out his shirt size without him here. I heard the door to the mall open and his voice entered my mind.

'Bella, where are you?' he thought.

'Calvin Klein, third floor.' I replied. This was way better than calling or texting him, at least it didn't require additional balance, which I really did not have. Not two seconds later did I hear the Calvin Klein door open and Jacob was near me. His arms snaked around my waist, causing traitor butterflies to flutter in my stomach.

"Missed me?" he whispered, kissing the spot just below my ear. I frowned.

"Bells, you do realize that if I kissed you, I wouldn't stop right?" he said patiently as I started measuring the shirts. It was a difficult job, seeing as every time I touched him, I was shocked with an electrifying current. The love I felt for Jacob, it was a different love. I cant explain it. But it was amazing. It was real, and selfish, and alive. I never thought I would find love like this. It was spontaneous.

**FLASHBACK**

One day I was hunting in the woods, and had caught a huge mountain lion. Just as I was about to sink my teeth into it, a deep voice resonated from behind me.

"Leave it, it has a family."

I turned around and there stood a vampire. It was obvious by his skin, tanned by the sun, and short spiky hair. But that's not what got my attention. It was his aura. It shone brightly, a heavy orange. The cat underneath me left in a hurry.

"My name's Jacob." he said, holding out his hand.

"Bella. Coven?" I asked.

"None, I fly solo. You?"

Solo. Rogue vampire. "Archangel Coven." I replied, looking at him carefully. Not to be conceited, but being from the Archangel Coven meant a whole lot of publicity and fame. He raised one eyebrow, but only said "Do you know Alice?" I nodded. "She's my best friend." we said together. He laughed.

"Then how have we never met?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go. See you around?" I said in a hurry, and ran. But before I left, I thought I heard him say "oh you will."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bella? We have to pay." Jacob said, breaking me out of me reverie. At the cashier, I saw two people walk in the door. Two people I thought I'd never see again. Alice and Edward. I cringed as Edward looked me dead in the eye. Waves of hostility rolled off Alice, but I could only sense hurt in Edwards aura.

Alice POV

Talk about the smell! These places are complete trash but I needed to find Edward. We needed to go shopping, and he was the only one with an unlimited allowance. Why he continued to live in the projects was a mystery even to me.

I knocked on his door, but no answer. I knew he was there, though. I could feel his aura, dark as usual.

"Edward! You need to stop MOPING and get your ass up!" I said, bursting in anyway. I saw him on the couch, staring at his miniscule fireplace.

"Huh? Oh, hey Alice." he muttered and went back to ignoring me. This was getting really tiring. Ever since Bella abandoned him and the Coven to be with "her Jacob", hes been moping and moaning about how he'll never have a second chance.

"Get over her! Shes not worth your time!" I screamed, slapping him. He looked at me, not feeling the slap, and I could see the pain in his eyes, the pain she caused…

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. I was sooooo short on time. I promise the next chappies will be longer.**

**-Sallie**


End file.
